


Let's Not Speak of This Again

by WanderlustKitten



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland -fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderlustKitten/pseuds/WanderlustKitten
Summary: In which two British boys run into a girl at an airport coffee shop and things get a little weird.





	1. In Which British Boys Run From Paparazzi With a Random Girl

**Author's Note:**

> *Words in italics are either in Spanish, placing emphasis or running thoughts. Words in Spanish will have footnotes at the end to give a translation if you're interested.

 

“I’m moving out,” I whispered under my breath a s I proceeded to finish up in the bathroom. I could smell the fresh pancake scent fill the air. I moved to my room to change and made my way over to the kitchen where my mother had already been an absolute angel and prepared my breakfast.

“You better eat at least a few spoonfuls before you leave or else,” she slipped the  _ chancla  _ off her foot from the couch and waved it.

“I could totally call CPS on you for that,” I joked as I served my breakfast. Despite my tone, the flashbacks of my childhood came back of me running from the infamous (1) _ chancla  _ and/or (2) _ paleta _ , hiding wherever I could. 

“CPS my ass,” she smiled as she slipped it back on and went back to watching t.v.

I giggled to myself and took the few spoonfuls as I promised. She wasn’t wrong though, by turning 18, I had outgrown the privileges of CPS. I threw the rest of my pancake in a cup before throwing my jacket and backpack on. 

 

My day was spent going from class to class as I made it through the lack of sleep and overload of information. The only thing that was giving me hope was the thought of moving out within the next few months and a full cup of caffeine that my best friend Molly was going to have ready for me in my next class to save the last bit of sanity I had. I loved my mom and all, but living that far from my university was only taking a toll on me. 

Before I knew it, I was back at the station as the airport line arrived. I decided to take it and get off at the designated station to transfer, in hopes that my being wouldn’t notice that I had to wait longer than usual. After I had taken my seat, I felt my head start to bob with the motion of the train. I opened my eyes to find myself at the SFO stop. Worry started to build in me and I jumped to get off and hurried to the man checking each of the carts.

“Excuse me, sir, when does the next train going to Mills come?” I asked.

“The next one doesn’t come for another 45 minutes, I suggest you go inside and wait.” 

He smiled and continued sweeping.  _ So I just have to somehow waste 40 minutes and call my mother to make sure she doesn’t have a stroke and she doesn’t kill me. _ I thanked him with a smile in return and made my way into the building’s stairs to find a coffee shop. 

_I swear, if I had any control over my body’s will to sleep, I would have been home by now._ I stood in line and ordered my hot chocolate. As I stood in the waiting area, I heard commotion from behind me and turned to see a two men being followed by cameras and a small crowd of three or four people. They somehow looked incredibly familiar, but I didn’t want to pay too much attention and come off as stalker-ish. I looked down at my black sweats and white t shirt under a gray windbreaker. I cursed my lack of ever wanting to look good for classes. 

“Please leave us alone,” the shorter of the two pleaded to the crowd, “we just want to rest.”

My urge to stand up for them and tell off the small gathering of testosterone was beginning to overtake me.  _ No no, Katelina, you will not let your morals overtake your safety and well being.  _ I remembered always getting in trouble when I didn’t speak up for others as much as I did when I actually did. Granted, they were always over exaggerated scenes, but still. I brushed off the thought before seeing them walk directly towards the coffee stand.  _ There it is, that’s your sign. If you don’t do anything, you’ll get hurt or trampled.  _ I took my hot chocolate in my fist before walking over to the crowd and clearing my throat. My Latina mom instincts kicked in and I stepped in between the camera crew and the two men.

“If you don’t get that unnecessarily large camera out of the way,” I looked at the man that seemed to be leading the team of camera crew dead in the eyes, “I will personally see to doing it myself.”

“What are you going to do, Red?” He scoffed.

Without a second’s hesitation, I uncapped my cup and threw the steaming drink at his chest. He stumbled back as he let the camera fall from his hands. As his friends worried about his well being, I sweeped down to catch it. After my moment of bravery, I looked at the two men and whispered,

“We gotta go.” I started bolting with the camera in my hand and struggled to find where to take the memory card out. A couple of the audio men followed behind as the other two mystery men followed close behind me. I let my years of familiarity with the way the law worked kick in as I remembered we were outside an airport and if you ran, you’d likely get arrested and questioned. I finally got the stupid thing out and managed to come to a halt and set the camera down with enough time to grab both of the men by the back of their jackets and walk behind another coffee counter. With our luck, the men stopped at the camera and knelt down to pick it up. Without looking back, the men left with the object. 

“You think it’s been more than 30 minutes since we met?” I looked at the two bewildered men.

“I don’t even think it’s been 5,” the taller one responded.

“I’m Katelina,” I smiled, “nice to meet you. The two smiled and introduced themselves,

“I’m Tom,” the shorter one reached out to shake my hand. I took it and felt my ears ring with joy at his cute British accent. I looked at the taller one.

“I’m Harrison,” I shook his hand and stood back to watch Tom let a sigh out and begin to process everything that had just happened.

 

(1) Slipper/flipflop, or really, any lounging footwear

(2) Wooden spoon


	2. Uber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being witty isn't Katelina's strong suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, loves. It's a little short, but so is my attention span so

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Tom sunk his face into his hands, “They’ll have the whole scene all over the news by tomorrow morning.”

“Hold it, British boy, that sounds a little exaggerated. You can’t be _that_ famous if I can’t recognize you.” I took the chip out of my pocket and waved it in my hand. “That and I managed to get the memory card out.”

“I don’t mean to sound like an ass,” Tom interjected, “but that wasn’t the only camera there.” I sucked my teeth and sighed.

“But I got you guys out of there,” I sing-songed.

“Katelina, right?” Harrison looked over at me and I nodded to affirm, “he’s... Spider-Man.”

“Wait,” I paused and took a good look at the two boys in front of me, “you- you’re. (3) _Andate a la-_.”

I stepped back and laughed at the fact that, arguably, the most famous actor of his time was standing before me with his best friend.

“Well, the cap and glasses don’t really help,” I argued, “in my defense.”

Tom took a breath before hitting Harrison on his side, “Be a little more cocky, will you?” Harrison stared back in utter insult,

“It’s a _fact_ , Tom.”

Tom shook his head and adjusted his backpack, “Regardless, thank you for helping us out. What on earth possessed you to do that?”

“Something along the lines of lack of sleep, a burst of adrenaline, and motherly instincts,” I paused to think, “It’s all a bit of a blur, really.”

“Just promise me one thing,” Tom looked me in the eyes.

“What’s that?” I stepped back in hesitation.

“Let’s not speak of this again,” he paused, “ever. We’re hoping it won’t pop up when they realize their crew’s main camera doesn’t have a memory card. At least none of the others were recording... I think.”

Harrison playfully elbowed my side and joked, “He’s being dramatic, we will always speak of this.” I rolled my eyes in response and checked my watch.

“Well,” I exhaled, “I still haven’t gotten my hot chocolate fix and I have to leave in 20 minutes, so do you guys want to get something to drink really quickly?”

Tom and Harrison looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Tom opened his mouth to speak before Harrison interrupted,

“As long as you don’t throw it at anyone or anything this time, gladly.”

Before taking the first sip of my hot chocolate as we sat down, complete fear overtook my entirety as my soul left my body in realization that I had yet to call my mother.

“This is it, this is how I die,” I put my cup down and pulled out my phone.

 

3 missed calls: (4)Bruja Mayor

 

“Is it the chocolate?” Tom offered.

“Hold on,” I got up from the table and dialed my mother’s number,

(5)“ **Como se te ocurre ser tan idiota para no llamarme y salir tan tarde, desgraciada. Son las diez de la noche!”** She yelled, **“Que te he dicho?”**

“ **Perdón, Mamá, no más que me dormí en el tren y me desperté en el aeropuerto,”** I shuddered. **“No te quería despertar.”**

**“Te veo en casa en media hora.”**

_beep_

 

“So, I know we just met like 35 minutes ago, but I have to be home in half an hour and it takes me exactly 45 minutes on the bus, so can I ask you a huge favor?” I paused to wait for their reaction, “Can we share an uber? I’ll pay you back in cash.”

Tom stepped forward to respond, “It’ll be hard to do without anyone recognizing me.” He looked to Harrison. “Can you do it? I’ll wait in the company car.”

“For this little hero?” Harrison smiled, “Anything.”

For the split second I thought I could breathe as I looked at Harrison’s mesmerizing smile, I thought I saw the gates of heaven open up to me.

“You’re an angel.” I thanked him profusely.

 

(3) “Go to the-” In context, it’s like the beginning of saying “Go to hell” as an indirect English translation

(4) Eldest Witch- it’s like saying she’s the master of all things and it’s kind of an inside joke with my mom about all of the older women in our family being witches because they’re so knowledgeable.

(5) “How dare you be such an idiot to not call me and stay out so late, ingrate. It’s ten at night!” “What have I told you?”

“Sorry, Mom, it’s just that I fell asleep on the train and I woke up at the airport” “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’ll see you at home in half an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update after 6 months?? I also edited the beginning of the first chapter a bunch of times before uploading this one because it just wasn't sitting right with me.


	3. In N Out Heals Broken Hearts

While in the car ride, Harrison was a delight. Not just in terms of visuals, but he really knew how to keep up a conversation. He talked to me about how he had met Tom when they attended an arts school and boasted about how happy he was about his talented friend living his dream. I noticed how his eyes shifted to look out the window for a split second to take in the new scenery.

“You know,” he paused, “I never really thought about how far we’d come until now. It’s funny how much things change in the span of a few years.”

“Trust me, I haven’t been alive all that long and I know exactly what you’re talking about.” I responded.

“So what about you, Katelina.” Harrison shifted his body to face mine. “What’s your story?”

“Well, it’s not very interesting; that’s for sure.” I slumped.

“Come on, we still have about 15 minutes left for the ride.” His eyes locked with mine as he smiled. The clarity of his blue eyes with the lack of light was unfathomable. If I weren’t so sure that this was real life, I would have mistaken him for a dream boy.

“Well, my parents are divorced- have been since I was three. I have an older brother. My family is very tight-knit and close. They’re practically all I’ve known growing up. My mother is like my best friend to the point where sometimes she overshares and I feel like I have to stick a dirty sock in my mouth to make it go away.” I paused to hear him laugh in response. “I’m currently in my second semester of freshman year college and plan on being a journalist when I’m done.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Harrison whispered.

“What? Why?” I placed my hand on my chest and gasped sarcastically.

“You just have an aura of needing to do the right thing.” He smiled. “Most journalists that I know have a moral compass that leads them to wanting to find the truth and present it to the world.”

“That was good.” I relied. “Appealing to my ego is really stepping you up in the friendship ladder.” Harrison only laughed in response and a few minutes later we had made it to my home. Harrison took it upon himself to walk me to the door as the driver was kind enough to walk me to the front door. 

“Well Harrison,” I sighed contently as we made it to the steps, “you’ve been probably the best form of entertainment I’ve ever had on an uber.”

“Well, Katelina, I can definitely say the same about you- and not just on an uber. No one has ever thrown an entire cup of hot chocolate at others as a form of self-defense in my presence.” I laughed and smiled up at him. “Can we exchange numbers?”

“I’m sorry?” My mouth dropped. Harrison stepped back awkwardly.

“Oh, no” he stopped himself  “I didn’t mean to come off strongly or to come off-”

“No,” I smiled up to him, “you don’t have to apologize. You just sort of caught me off guard.” I offered my hand to take his phone.

We ended up exchanging numbers and giving a last hug before never actually speaking again. At least for a couple of weeks. Something in me really wanted Harrison to text me and another part of me simply wanted to block his number out of spite. See how it felt to chase after something that was never there in the first place. There was an odd, conflicting sense of defeat and hope. Maybe it was his eyes or his laugh. Maybe it was just me putting my heart in the wrong place- like always. 

 

After about a month of waiting, I decided I had had enough. I guess I couldn’t really expect all that much from a guy that lives on an entirely different continent. I picked up my phone and dialed Molly’s number. It was a Friday night and I was ready to no longer slum in my own negative thoughts. A night out was needed and that was precisely what I intended on doing.

We decided on heading out to In n Out. Nothing too fancy and only a short drive a way. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re so hung up on this guy.” Molly commented as she put on her seatbelt.

“I really wouldn’t be if he had been, y’know, a little more clear with his intentions.” I checked my mirrors before making my way onto the main road.

“It’s not like he gave you a sign to say ‘hey, I’m totally into you so wait for my call so we can date or whatever’.”

“I don’t like your attitude, Molly.” I stopped at the light. “I just don’t know what I was expecting. At least a friendship, maybe?”

“I’ve heard that one before.” She reminded me.

“Oh, don’t you dare bring he-who-shall-not- be-named in my presence.”

“Oh, he’s not Voldemort.” Molly paused. “You can say his name-Trevor.”

“I hate you.” I said under my breath as I pulled into the parking lot.

“Don’t be like that, Katelina.” She said as she opened the door. “We both know why this stuff happens to you.”

“I know.” I said as I got out of the car. “I know that this only happens because I expect too much.”

 

“Katelina?” I turned to find myself faced with the two figures that had brought me my most memorable encounter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that really took an unexpected turn. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> K

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd bring it upon myself to add a little bit of Latina representation in the fandom. I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
